Waking hour
by pumpkinnn
Summary: Para o bem ou para o mal, é tempo de despertar e agir. História pós-bomba.
1. Chapter 1

Obrigada à CahhFernanda por ceder sua idéia gentilmente, hehe ;D  
Visite a história dela que deu origem a esta: **Omnia Vincit Amor**, em **www . fanfiction . net /s/5134465/1/Omnia_Vincit_Amor  
**Outras considerações sobre essa ffic estarão disponíveis no meu profile ;)

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_"The universe has a way of course correcting."_

***

Ela abriu os olhos de repente, um choque percorrendo todo seu corpo. Como se um raio lhe tivesse acertado, o ar ficou preso em seus pulmões, seus músculos se tensionaram. Ela permaneceu imóvel por um segundo, antes de seu corpo relaxar contra a areia quente. Ainda assim, sua respiração continuou ofegante, o sangue pulsando rápido nas veias. Talvez, se estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, Juliet seria capaz de ouvir o som de seu próprio coração batendo freneticamente contra o peito. Mas ali, naquela praia, tudo o que lhe chegava aos ouvidos era o urro metálico de uma turbina quebrada e os gritos histéricos de dezenas de pessoas.

Ela levou uma mão trêmula à testa, sua cabeça latejando. Havia sangue em seus dedos, quando ela os focalizou com dificuldade. Murmurou um palavrão sem realmente se dar conta, esforçando-se para se sentar.

Juliet mal notou quando alguém se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ela virou-se quase em câmera lenta, zonza e confusa. Ali, a meio metro de distância, estava um homem atônito e perplexo. Ela demorou alguns segundos antes de reconhecer seu rosto familiar: Jack Shepherd. Apesar do sol forte no céu acima, a mão dele estava fria quando a tocou no ombro.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou suavemente.

Juliet o encarou imóvel por um instante, e então lhe deu um meio sorriso. Estava tão bem quanto podia estar após a queda de um avião. Antes que pudesse responder, no entanto, alguém gritou o nome do médico em meio ao caos: ele levantou-se instantaneamente, assegurando-lhe que voltaria rapidamente.

Juliet suspirou, seus olhos se fechando lentamente. Gritos e rangidos desapareceram de sua mente por um momento, enquanto tentava lembrar-se de como acabara ali. E, subitamente, ela descobriu que memórias definitivamente não lhe faltavam: ela se lembrava dos flashes, se lembrava da Dharma, de James e de cafés da manhã na cama. Suas mãos se fecharam num reflexo quando recordou-se também de correntes de metal, juras de amor desesperadas e uma queda longa demais. Porém, suas lembranças não pararam aí: como num filme, de repente Juliet viu-se negando uma posição na Mittelos Bioscience. Assistiu o nascimento de um bebê, enquanto sua irmã permanecia deitada na mesa de operação. Passou por festinhas infantis e longas caminhadas nas praias de Miami. Uma viagem inesperada à Austrália. E finalmente, o embarque no vôo 815.

Ela levou as duas mãos à cabeça desta vez, suas têmporas prestes a explodir. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse um pouco demais, ela considerou, antes de despencar inconsciente outra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo Reyes não podia acreditar que estava vivo. Incrédulo, ele esticou os próprios braços à frente, fitando-os com as sobrancelhas erguidas e pouca convicção. Apalpou o peito e o rosto, certificando-se de que ainda era de carne e osso. Após uma checagem rápida, Hurley deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

- Cara... - murmurou para ninguém em particular, levantando-se do chão. Depois de passar por quedas de avião, viagens no tempo e explosões atômicas, ele começava a achar que era o amaldiçoado com mais sorte no mundo. _Ou talvez não_... reconsiderou ao notar, finalmente, a cena se desenrolando a sua volta. Imóvel no meio do caos, ele teve de respirar fundo para recuperar-se do choque.

- Não, não, não! - gritou levantando a cabeça. Hurley abriu os braços e encarou os céus indignado. - Por quê?!

Quando nenhuma resposta veio, ele resignou-se e olhou para o desastre a sua frente - o vôo 815. Com um certo desepero, percebeu que ainda havia dezenas de pessoas espalhadas pela praia, quase todas precisando de ajuda. E ele tinha que ajudá-las... Mas Hugo não avançara dois passos quando uma figura de terno cortou seu caminho carregando alguém nos braços.

- Jack! - Hurley chamou surpreso, acompanhando-o com os olhos ao caminhar até a sombra das árvores.

Não houve tempo para seguir ou falar com o médico. Antes que Hurley pudesse sequer chamá-lo outra vez, Jack abaixou-se com a mulher nos braços e a deitou cuidadosamente sobre a areia. Havia uma dose de pânico e incerteza em seus movimentos. Hurley concluiu que talvez por isso ele não notara uma terceira pessoa se aproximando a passos rápidos - rápidos demais.

- Filho da puta! - Sawyer gritou, praticamente correndo até Jack.

Distraído, o médico virou-se lentamente na direção da voz. Não houve tempo para reagir: de repente um punho fechado o acertou no olho esquerdo com força suficiente para derrubá-lo. Jack caiu de costas, o impacto deixando-o sem ar. Tossiu e engasgou quando alguém se atirou sobre ele, puxando-o pela gola.

- Seu filho da puta! - Sawyer repetiu, os dedos agarrados com força ao paletó do doutor. - Você matou ela!

Um soco cruzado, e agora a visão de Jack estava repleta pequenos pontos pretos. Ele tossiu novamente e sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue na boca. Talvez não demorasse muito até perder a consciência.

- Você _matou _ela!

Cego em sua aflição, Sawyer ergueu o punho no ar novamente, aprontando seu próximo golpe. Jack fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o impacto. Mas o impacto nunca ocorreu. Subitamente Hurley estava entre eles, puxando Sawyer pelos braços, arrastando-o para longe.

- Ele a matou, Hugo! Ele matou a Juliet! - Sawyer dizia, agora jogado na areia, o rosto contorcido numa expressão desespero. Hurley o encarava ofegante, incapaz de reagir à acusação. Jack continuou estirado por alguns momentos, simplesmente tentando livrar-se da dor que explodia em seu crânio. Quando finalmente recuperou-se o suficiente para mover-se, ele levantou o braço, apontando na direção da mulher ainda desacordada a alguns passos deles.

- Ela está viva. - anunciou simplesmente.

James estancou imediatamente. Num instante, seu olhar deslizou da face inchada do médico para a figura deitada ali ao lado, notando-a pela primeira vez. Sua expressão mudou, de repente, ganhando um ar de incerteza, e ele se levantou mais rápido do que parecia capaz naquele estado. Hugo sentiu-se quase um intruso ao observá-lo se debruçar sobre Juliet, as mãos pousando delicadamente sobre o rosto da mulher.

- Juliet? - ele sussurrou, medo e incredulidade se mesclando em cada letra do nome.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele sorriu.


	3. Chapter 3

Prometo que é o último capítulo de introdução ;)

* * *

Kate costumava dizer a si mesma que era forte. Como um mantra, repetia que podia superar qualquer coisa. Mas quando abriu os olhos naquele dia e se deparou com o corpo inerte de Edward Mars na poltrona ao lado, ela não encontrou força alguma dentro de si. Lutando para não chorar, virou o rosto quase que instantaneamente. Seus olhos ardiam quando, frustrada, bateu com o punho na poltrona da frente. Aquilo não era justo, e ela soluçou, incapaz de conter as lágrimas.

Atordoada, Kate levantou-se tropeçando no corredor do avião destroçado. Por um instante esqueceu-se do agente inconsciente e caminhou em direção à luz. Quando lembrou-se, deu meia volta o agarrou pelo tronco, arrastando-o lentamente para fora. As lágrimas desciam por seu rosto.

A luz do sol a cegou por um momento, quando saiu da sombra do vôo 815. Ela caiu sobre a areia, soltando seu fardo ao lado. Sentia-se exausta, cansada demais para lutar contra tudo aquilo. Durante anos ela se esforçara para conseguir uma vida normal, para si e para Aaron. E agora tudo se revelava inútil e distante - um sonho longe demais para que ela pudesse alcançar. Kate permaneceu imóvel, os olhos fechados, toda a força que pensara possuir se esvaindo rapidamente.

Foi a voz dele que a tirou do torpor. A voz de Sawyer.

- Filho da puta! - ela o ouviu gritar, e seu rosto se virou automaticamente na direção do som. Ela o assistiu derrubar Jack e então acertá-lo novamente. Algo dentro dela se agitou em aprovação: talvez Jack merecesse enfrentar a fúria de James. Talvez seu erro tivesse sido muito grande desta vez, ela considerou. Mas logo Hurley atirou-se entre os dois, separando-os, e agora todos se encaravam cansados e desesperançosos. Como ela mesma.

Kate abaixou os olhos por um momento. Então reuniu as forças que lhe restavam e levantou-se: tudo o que podia fazer era juntar-se a eles. Enquanto caminhava, ela assitiu James aproximar-se de alguém deitado na areia e então descobrir que, surpreendentemente, Juliet estava viva. Kate não pode evitar um sorriso leve.

Quando finalmente os alcançou, Jack foi o primeiro a notar sua presença. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando focalizar seu rosto familiar antes de sentar-se com dificuldade. Kate prendeu a respiração sem notar, seus próprios olhos ficando embaçados novamente. Ela desabou ao lado do médico, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Kate não teria lhe exigido desculpas, não precisava daquelas paravras. Mas Jack as sussurrou ainda assim.

- Me desculpe, Kate. Eu... Eu achei que podia consertar as coisas.

- Eu sei.

Quando se separaram, ela o encarou por um momento.

- Por que isso está acontecendo conosco, Jack? - ela perguntou, seus olhos denunciando desânimo. Ele não respondeu.

Perdidos em seus próprios silêncios, Kate e Jack não notaram as figuras que se aproximavam. Duas caminhavam de mãos dadas, e havia uma aura estranha as acompanhando: uma felicidade que simplesmente não cabia em meio ao cenário de destruíção ao redor. Na verdade, o cenário era o que menos importava a Jin e Sun.

Atrás deles, ainda mais ao longe, Sayid andava lentamente, seu olhar deslizando pelos sobreviventes ajudando uns aos outros, pelas faces conhecidas. Ainda não sabia se sentia gratidão por estar vivo ou somente raiva pela insistência da ilha não deixá-los em paz. A única coisa que Sayid tinha _certeza_, era de que precisava de algumas explicações para tudo aquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpe a demora! :'P

* * *

- Nós precisamos de respostas.

A voz de Sayid soou cheia de convicção na noite abafada. Suas palavras não eram uma simples afirmação: eram um convite. Enquanto encarava cada um dos sete rostos conhecidos ao redor da fogueira improvisada, ele lhes dizia que não podia ficar sentado, que depois idas e voltas e lutas sem fim, precisava saber o propósito de tudo aquilo. E os convidava a se juntarem a ele.

- Parece justo. - James concordou. - Mas pra quem você pretende fazer as perguntas?

Sua voz carregava traços leves da ironia de antigamente, porém ninguém podia negar que seu ponto era válido. Sayid sorriu, preparando-se para respoder. Quando falou, sua voz ecoou junto com a de Juliet.

- Para o habitante mais antigo da ilha. - ele disse.

- Richard Alpert. - ela completou.

Sayid inclinou cabeça num sinal de concordância. O grupo permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, considerando a nova informação. Sun foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Acho... Acho que há outra pessoa que pode nos ajudar.

O olhar de Sayid deslizou até ela. Havia uma dose de incerteza quando ele falou novamente.

- E quem seria essa pessoa?

- Jacob. - ela respondeu sem hesitação.

As sobrancelhas de Juliet se ergueram em surpresa.

- Você sabe onde Jacob está?

- Sim, Juliet. Sob as ruínas da estátua.

*

O sol mal aparecera no horizonte quando eles começaram a arrumar suas mochilas, espalhados pela paisagem. Enquanto se debruçavam sobre suas malas, havia um ou outro sobrevivente os encarando, pessoas incapazes de pegar no sono na noite anterior. A maioria, no entanto, permanecia adormecida pela exaustão, deitadas em volta das fogueiras já quase apagadas.

Sentada ao lado de sua própria mochila, Juliet olhou discretamente para os lados antes de levantar-se e andar até Sawyer. Ela pediu silêncio e o pegou pela mão, conduzindo-o para longe dos ouvidos dos outros. Enquanto caminhavam pela areia, ela sentia seu estômago revirar-se em nervosismo e algo mais. Respirou fundo, tentando igonorar a sensação. Quando considerou que estavam longe o suficiente, ela parou e virou-se para ele. Seus olhos permaneceram baixos por um momento, se negando a encará-lo. Ele não gostou do pressentimento que cruzou sua mente.

- James, eu não posso ir com vocês.

As palavras de Juliet levaram alguns segundos para fazer sentido à James. Ele permanceu parado por um momento, e então, subitamente sua expressão mudou, a mão deslizando pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso. Achou que estivesse tudo certo entre eles. Aparentemente, as coisas não estavam tão certas assim.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou simplesmente, e Juliet pode perceber cada nota de frustração em sua voz.

Ela preparou-se para falar, mas parou antes mesmo de começar. Suspirou. Em vez de usar palavras, Juliet sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou daquele modo que o desarmava por dentro. Os olhos dela deslizaram para baixo, e sua mão direita pousou instintivamente sobre o torso. Foi o suficiente.

- Parece que vou precisar de uma passagem para aquele submarino.

Ele continuou imóvel, incapaz de se mexer enquanto Juliet levantava o rosto, hesitante, para fitá-lo. James a encarava lívido, e ela logo se deu conta de que ele não a enxergava realmente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho desfocado e melancólico: não viam nada à sua frente. Apesar de o casal continuar de pé sob o sol nascente, James estava longe - muito longe, em suas próprias memórias. E o sorriso de Juliet morreu lentamente.

- Você não precisa dizer nada, James. - ela falou suavemente, tirando-o de seu transe. Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas: não em raiva, mas em aflição. Juliet sorriu de leve - um sorriso resignado, que subitamente a fez parecer a Juliet de Edmund. Ela não gostou da sensação. Quando ele permaneceu em silêncio, ela virou-se tranquilamente, e recomeçou o caminho de volta, abandonando atrás de si um James preocupado e indeciso.


End file.
